The Heart Won't Lie
by AnnaSteele
Summary: When Catherine turns on him, Louis thinks work is getting to her. But when she reveals something shocking, their relationship is called into question. Rated K  for one minor swearword just now but will change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this absolutely ages ago and wasn't going to upload it but figured I'd give it a go because it was bugging me sitting on my computer even without a name. I know it's not great but let me know whether or not to go on with it.  
****  
I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.  
**

Louis Vartann lay in bed, waiting for his girlfriend to return from the bathroom. She had been distant lately but he put it down to work. She had been working a lot of overtime and it was making her cranky. His plan was to help her relax. Catherine emerged from the bathroom, clad in a baggy nightshirt which he loved, and crawled into bed, immediately turning her back to him. Louis moved in behind her and draped his arm over her, feeling her tense up.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, I thought you were asleep." She replied, relaxing slightly.

"I was waiting for you." He placed a few little kisses on her shoulder, moving towards her neck. He began to nibble gently when he felt a hard nudge in his side and Catherine pull away from him, sitting up.

"Don't _do_ that! You know I hate it." She scolded him running a hand through her hair with a deep sigh.

"I was just kissing you, Catherine." He defended himself.

"You weren't. You were trying to leave your mark and you know it's the one thing I won't let you do." She pushed herself up from the bed. "You're such an asshole." She muttered as he headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Louis remained on the bed, confused about what had just happened. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded towards the bathroom. Trying the door, he found that Catherine had locked it.

"Catherine, please let me in. I'm sorry." He pleaded. No reply.

"Catherine? Come on, you know I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want me to. What's brought this on?" He heard a small sniffle from the bathroom and his heart sank. He had made her cry. But that wasn't like his Catherine to cry over something so trivial.

"Baby, what is it? Open the door please." He waited a few minutes in silence before he heard a click, signalling that Catherine had unlocked the door. He hesitated and gripped the handle. "I'm coming in, okay?" He gently pushed the door open, finding Catherine perched on the side of the bathtub, looking down at her hands. His heart sank for the second time as he took in her tear-stained cheeks and slumped shoulders. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She responded by wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her face in his neck, followed by a quiet sigh.

"I think you should take a couple of days off work." Louis broke the silence. "I don't like seeing you like this." Catherine pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a small frown.

"What does work have to do with anything?"

"It's pushing you over the edge. Look at you. You need a break." He reached out to caress her cheek but Catherine dodged his hand, her expression turning into one of fury.

"I can handle my job just fine and what makes you think you know what I need?" She folded her arms, glaring at him.

"I don't." Louis dropped his hand. "I just want to help you."

"You can help by leaving me alone. Go home." Catherine got up and moved towards the door. Louis was dumbstruck by what she had said and jumped after her, reaching for her hand.

"Catherine, wait. Let's talk about this. I know you don't mean-" he was cut off when Catherine swung round to face him with an icy glare.

"I'm pregnant."

Louis stood glued to the spot trying to process what Catherine had said. Meanwhile, she walked away and went to the kitchen, slamming all doors behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, didn't mean for it to be so long before I posted again. Sorry :S I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know. :)  
**

Catherine was perched on the counter when Louis entered the kitchen. It had taken a few minutes for him to be able to move from the bathroom after she had dropped the bombshell but his need to check on her got his brain functions back in gear. He was trying his best to remain calm until he knew why she was acting this way. A niggling thought in the back of his mind told him that she didn't want him or his baby and he felt sick at the possibility. They been together less than a year but he had been admiring her from afar for as long as he'd known her and his fondness of her had only grown. Now that he had her, he never wanted to give her up.

Louis approached Catherine slowly but she never flinched, looking down at the glass of water in her hands. Neither of them knew what to say. He inched his way a little closer until he was right in front of her, but still she didn't acknowledge him.

"Catherine?" He said quietly. He saw her twitch slightly but she refused to look at him. He carefully reached out to place a hand on her exposed thigh, glad that she didn't seem agitated by the move but he noticed that she was watching his hand, which was an indication that he had least had her attention. "Catherine, please talk to me."

"What is there to say?" She finally responded, refusing to look up.

"I want to know why you're so unhappy about this." Louis tenderly caressed her thigh. She didn't reply but took a sip of water before lowering the glass to her lap again. Louis used his free hand to tilt her chin so that she would look at him. "Come on, answer me." She gazed at him for a few seconds.

"It's all wrong." She replied shakily, looking away again. Louis frowned.

"What is? That we made a baby?"

Catherine stared at her hands for a few more moments before hopping down from the counter and laying down her glass as she brushed past him. "I don't want to do this now. I'm tired. I think you should leave."

Louis sighed, trying to cover up the hurt she was causing him. "I'll leave if it's what you really want but it doesn't mean I don't care or don't want to be involved, Catherine. You're not doing this alone and you're not keeping me out."

Catherine watched as Louis went back upstairs to get properly dressed and collect his things before turning to stare out the window. She couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. She didn't even really know herself what she wanted. Becoming pregnant again was the last thing she ever expected, or wanted, to happen and she had no idea how she was going to make things work.

Louis returned a short while later with his holdall, bringing her out of her reverie, and her stomach dropped a little. They stared at each other for a moment, both frustrated with the situation. Catherine was the first to look away and she led him to the door, still contemplating whether she should let him leave or not.

"Call me if you need me, okay? And don't get worked up about this, we'll sort it all out when you're ready." Louis placed a hesitant kiss against her cheek and, before Catherine could stop him from going, he was out the door. She watched his car pull away from her drive from the window then closed the blinds to block out the sunlight and moved to the sofa, flopping down onto it. She took a deep breath and fought back tears, feeling so confused. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. Louis was the most decent man she had been with and she knew he would stand by her. But a baby just didn't fit in with her life now.

In another part of Las Vegas, Louis Vartann was now laying in bed trying to sort out his head too. He and Catherine had been getting relatively serious and he had already cogitated a future with her. Admittedly, a baby at this stage in their relationship was a little fast because he hadn't even told Catherine how he really felt about her yet but he believed it was meant to happen whether they felt ready for it or not. However, he still couldn't understand Catherine's reaction to the news and began to worry that she didn't see a future between them like he did or feel the same way about him. All of these thoughts swirled around in Louis' mind, giving him a headache.

Eventually glancing at the clock, he found that two hours had passed and he wasn't even close to getting any sleep yet. He suddenly felt that he wanted to talk to Catherine. To check that she was alright more than anything but also to get some things off his chest. Getting up from his bed, he grabbed his phone, found Catherine at the top of his speed dial list and hit the call button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. I've got a busy couple of weeks coming up so chapter 4 won't be up until the beginning of next year. Enjoy this for now. Have a great christmas and new year! Stay safe. *]:{) ← Aww, Santa's hat failed... Oh well.**

Catherine was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She hadn't been asleep for long after eventually being able to clear her mind enough to let it rest. She curled up on the sofa, ignoring the ringing, figuring she would let the machine get it. Finally the ringing stopped, and there was a short silence before Catherine heard Vartann's voice.

"Hey it's me. I know this is a silly time to call you, you're probably asleep if me calling didn't already wake you. I actually wish I was there with you now."

'He sounds so tired,' Catherine thought to herself as guilt crept in. She sat up as she continued to listen.

"Anyway, I sort of just want to know that you're okay. Did you really want me to leave?" He paused for a second, hesitating. "Because I didn't want to. It doesn't feel right being away from you… I know this baby is a shock to you. Believe me, I'm still finding it difficult to take in. But it's not all that bad really. By the way, if you're listening, could you pick up? Your machine isn't really the one I want to have this conversation with…"

Catherine bit her lip slightly. She didn't feel ready to talk to him yet but wanted, and needed, to hear what he was thinking. She decided not to pick up the phone. After a short silence, his voice filled the room again.

"I guess you're not. Well, what I'm saying is… this baby could actually be a good thing for us. I don't know about you but I have never been happier than I am right now with you. You're amazing, Catherine. And if I'm being honest… I think I'm falling in love with you, if I'm not already."

Catherine's lips parted slightly in shock as she heard his admission. She stared at the phone, her mind reeling and her heart telling her to pick up. But before she could react, Louis continued.

"Through your machine isn't really how I would have wanted you to hear that from me for the first time but what is a man to do when his pregnant girlfriend doesn't want to talk to him, huh?"

Catherine let a small smile grace her lips at his attempt at humour as she realised how ridiculous the situation had become. She was about to reach for the phone when his voice interrupted her again.

"Anyway, I had other things to say but I've probably said more than enough for now and the rest can wait until I see you again. I really hope you're not tearing yourself up over this, Catherine… Call me when you get up. Bye." And he hung up.

Catherine sank back into her sofa, mulling over the things Louis had said. She realised that fear was the reason she had freaked out after discovering she was pregnant. Fear that he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about him and that he would leave her. She didn't want to be a single parent to an infant in her 40s when she had already been through all that and was now doing so well in her career. She figured that being angry and being the one to end things would eliminate some of the pain if it were to come to that. But his words on the phone had come as a huge comfort to her and she now felt that things were going to be fine. He wanted the baby and he still wanted her.

Just then, she decided that she had to see him. He had seemed so concerned about her that she wanted to give him peace of mind and, admittedly, she needed him. She leapt up from the sofa and ran upstairs, the random thought that she wasn't going to be able to do that in about 5 months passing through her mind as she did so. Reaching her bedroom, she pulled on a pair of jeans with her baggy shirt and slipped on some shoes before grabbing her keys and went out to her car, locking her house on the way.

The journey to the detective's house seemed so much shorter than normal, despite the midday traffic. Catherine put it down to being so distracted while she was driving. She pulled up in front of Louis' drive and got out of her car, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about just dropping in on him. She hoped he wasn't asleep yet and that she wasn't about to disturb him when he rang his doorbell.

Louis was in the stage between being asleep and awake when he was brought back to consciousness by the sound of his doorbell. He glanced at his clock realising he had only been dozing for about half an hour and groaned, getting out of bed. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head as he made his way downstairs. Looking through the peephole in his front door, he saw Catherine standing there, seemingly impatient. His stomach did a triumphant flip and he quickly unlocked the door and opened it, their eyes meeting as he did so.

"Hey," he greeted her quietly. Catherine didn't reply with words but instead stepped into his house and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, kissing him soundly. Louis swung the door closed behind her and drew her into himself even more, enjoying the feel of her lips against his own. The pair pulled apart and Catherine placed her palm against Louis' cheek.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I just sort of panicked I guess." She caressed his cheek with her thumb. "And for the record… I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you too." She smiled, gazing into his eyes and receiving a grin from Louis.

"You heard my message then?"

"Yeah, I was sitting there while you were talking but I… something stopped me from picking up the phone," Catherine frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. But thank you for putting things into perspective for me." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Louis linked his arms around her waist.

"So you're okay about this baby now?" Louis asked her.

Catherine nodded slightly. "Yeah, we still have a lot to discuss but I don't want to do that right now." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I want you to make love to me."

"You don't have to ask me twice for that. Oh and I've forgiven you for calling me an asshole." Louis grinned leaning in to kiss her deeply. They stood in his hall making out before Catherine took his hand and eagerly led him to his bedroom.


End file.
